Pet And Boss
by Akihi Yuuya
Summary: Bem pessoal, minha primeira fic. Leiam! Maiores explicações no segundo capítulo. A história se passa no futuro, com um novo sistema social, Lemon. Bem, não é de Loveless, mas tem coisas em comum.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Os olhos grandes e expressivos abriam-se levemente, revelando um teto aveludado, branco, com desenhos de vinhas douradas. Cansaço. Uma mão pequena e esguia passava nos olhos do menino, que logo bocejava. Piscou, até acompanhar a luminosidade intensa do quarto, que tinha vista para um grande e variado jardim, completamente lotado, não só de flores e plantas, mas também de animais. Seu próprio bosque. Levantava-se agilmente, como um gato, e vestia as roupas de sempre: Uma calça branca e uma camisa longa, como um vestido vazado em ambos os lados até a cintura, dourado, e levemente transparente. Possuía também uma coleira, prateada, e com uma fivela da mesma cor. Fina e frágil, porém, resistente. O menino sentava-se em uma penteadeira marrom-escuro, talhada com os mesmos desenhos do teto. No espelho desse móvel uma face andrógina era refletida. Cabelos prateados, como platina, iam até os ombros, e no lado direito, uma fina trança escorria até a altura do peito. Os olhos tinham como coloração um azul lindo, como o do céu, que mostrava toda a expressividade da figura. Estranhamente, o garoto parecia muito uma menina. Cintura fina, com os ombros levemente mais largos, a pele alva, e membros esguios. Enfim, a criança calçava sandálias prateadas, aparentando ser do mesmo tecido da camisa, e saía do quarto.

Depois da porta que ocultava o pequeno mundo do menino, um extenso corredor se abria, nele o menino andava, sorrindo gentilmente aos empregados que entravam e saíam dos cômodos que ficavam ao longo do corredor. Andava levemente, sempre cumprimentando todos que via, e sorrindo cada vez mais ao ver uma simples janela que mostrasse o céu, da mesma cor de seus olhos. Ele virava à direita e depois à esquerda, dando de cara com uma porta de salgueiro. Ele entrou no quarto abrindo a porta e fechando-a rapidamente, deixando alguns dos empregados surpresos. Ninguém entrava ali. Lá, uma grande cama se estendia. Não era de casal, era muito maior do que essas que conhecemos hoje em dia, sem falar do curioso formato redondo, com uma racha no final, no formato de meia lua. Na cama alguém repousava. Provavelmente um homem, com uns vinte anos de idade, por sua face jovial. Tinha os cabelos negros e um pouco mais curtos que o do menino. O garoto subia na cama engatinhando, causando pouca diferença nas ondulações do colchão por causa de seu peso. No seu semblante, possuía um sorriso sedutor, sabia o que iria fazer. Aproximava sua face do rosto do maior, olhando fixamente nos olhos fechados do homem.

- Will...

O homem lentamente abriu os olhos castanho-avermelhados, vendo aqueles olhos azuis na sua frente. Sentiu-se tranqüilo. Logo depois, como se lembrasse de algo, perdeu o brilho nos olhos, e então derrubou o menor, fazendo-o cair de costas na cama, e então segurando seus pulsos e ficando por cima dele. O tom da voz era sério e frio, assim como seu semblante inexpressivo:

- Samael, é seu primeiro dia como meu mascote e já quebrou minha ordem. Posso escolher qualquer outro no reino para ser meu. Não entre no meu quarto sem permissão. E não me chame e Will, meu nome é William. - As duas últimas frases tinham um leve tom de fúria, deixando assim, serem claras como ordens.

Os olhos azuis fraquejaram. Já tinha perdido o sorriso que possuíra antes. Samael respirou fundo, tentou achar confiança em algum lugar, mas toda vez que via aqueles olhos vazios, é como se sugassem toda esperança residente nele. Então murmurou:

- Sim, Mestre.

Os dois continuaram naquela posição por muito tempo. William aproximava-se cada vez mais do menino, com o mesmo olhar frio, que Samael tentava, em vão, continuar a encarar. Quando o menino já podia sentir a respiração do maior, virou o rosto.

-Está machucando meu pulso, William.

O homem virou o rosto, levantando-se e soltando os pulsos do menor. Ficou de pé e caminhou um pouco pelo quarto colossal, encarando o sol através da janela, apenas de calça, mostrando uma pele um pouco menos branca que a de Samael. O homem virou-se, e encarando o menino a uma distância grande, falou, com um tom frio, que eliminava qualquer chance de Samael lembrar do ocorrido:

- O que veio fazer aqui, Samael?

- Vim pedir permissão para ir trabalhar, meu Senhor.

O tom de submissão na voz era evidente. O mais jovem encarava o teto, ainda na mesma posição que havia sido deixado na cama, com os pulsos levemente vermelhos, devido à descomunal força de seu Mestre. Sabia que mentia, na verdade, tinha ido ali cumprimentar o homem que o retirou daquela maldita instituição que estava. Mal sabia ele que aquele lugar podia ser bem pior.

- Você trabalha? – As palavras saíram um pouco arrastadas e separadas, mostrando um pouco da curiosidade do mais velho, mais mesmo assim, mantendo a frieza, demonstrando certa superioridade.

- Sim, William. Trabalho no Museu de História das Batalhas. – O murmúrio saiu um pouco triste, não frio, mas triste. Os sentimentos naquele momento estavam tão difíceis de esconder, embora o menino já conseguisse antes. Talvez fosse aquele homem...

- Nessa idade? – William falava mais consigo mesmo. Não era admissível ter algo que não fosse somente dele. Mas estava curioso, embora não o admitisse para si mesmo. Um lugar tão irônico de se trabalhar quando se faz parte das Batalhas.

-Sim Mestre.

- Sente-se, irei com você.

Os olhos azuis se encontraram com os castanhos. Desafio. Samael suspirou e então, declarou sua derrota, sentou-se na beirada da cama. William queria saber exatamente o que ele fazia no Museu, afinal, Samael agora lhe pertencia. Tinha de domá-lo. Entrou no banheiro da suíte e escovou os dentes, pensando no próximo passo. Enquanto isso, o menor hesitava, e se dono não gostasse do seu novo emprego? E se o ordenasse a demissão? Não tinha escolha, era melhor do que aquela maldita Instituição Governamental. Finalmente, William havia voltado ao quarto, vendo o menino sentado em sua cama, colocava a mão no queixo, agora, com um leve cheiro de loção pós-barba. Realmente tinha escolhido o mais belo. Deixou-se devanear, olhando Samael, até que o menino retribuísse-lhe o olhar. Depois de algum tempo se encarando, Samael sorria, e se levantava, mostrando uma energia estonteante.

- Você vai me atrasar... - Dizia, com um sorriso na face.

- Vamos. – Um tom frio era notado, e, falado no murmúrio que foi, parecia tenebroso. Ele girava o calcanhar e então ficava em direção a porta. Mesmo assim, Samael, hesitante, falou, antes do mais velho abrir a porta.

- Você vai desse jeito?

William olhava o corpo. O tórax bem trabalhado a mostra, usando apenas uma calça larga e negra, como seus cabelos. Não estava acostumado trocar de roupa para ir trabalhar, afinal, trabalhava em casa. Isso iria mudar. Seus pais chegariam a casa daqui a dois dias, e tinha de se portar direito. Ele voltou-se para o menino, que sorria singelamente e teve uma idéia. Ótimo treinamento.

- Escolha minha roupa.

Samael olhou-o, com uma semblante incrédulo. Não sabia que teria de fazer isso. Finalmente notara completamente o corpo do mais velho. O tórax definido, a pele alva, os cabelos negros, os olhos sempre frios e uma força descomunal. Realmente bonito, pensou o menino. William, que não sabia o quê se passava na cabeça do mais novo, apenas olhou-o de lado, torcendo o corpo que estava parado em frente à porta. Ele suspira e diz:

- Obviamente, pelas suas roupas, sabe mais de roupas do que eu. A partir de hoje, entrará no meu quarto, todos os dias, antes de eu acordar, escolherá minha roupa, e a deixará ao lado da minha cama, sempre tendo guardado de cor minha agenda e meu vestuário. Depois, sentar-se-á na beirada oposta da cama e aguardará eu acordar, e isso é sua primeira ordem oficial.

Samael engoliu em seco. Será que o homem estava fazendo aquilo para ensiná-lo a não entrar no seu quarto, porque, se fosse, estaria se contradizendo. Teria sempre de acordar antes dele e escolher as roupas dele? Não importava mais. Andou até o closet da suíte e abriu a porta. Era impossível guardar aquilo na cabeça! O closet era do tamanho do quarto do menino, que era um pouco maior do que o de William, tendo: ternos, sapatos, camisas, calças, casacos, relógios e muitas outros acessórios, que o dono não deveria nem lembrar que existiam. Uma mulher limpava o closet quando Samael abriu-o, e esta, olhou o menino, assustada e disse em um tom de voz um tanto quanto desesperado:

- Perdão Senhor. – Ela abaixava a cabeça e saía um tanto quanto apressada. Samael, por sua vez, entrou no closet em um pulo e a segurou pelo pulso levemente, sinalizando que queria falar com a mesma.

- Preciso da relação de todas as roupas que existem aqui até depois do almoço. E a partir de hoje, quero que você limpe isso antes de eu acordar, se isso não for um incômodo. – A voz dele saia doce e gentil, e combinados com o sorriso dele, fez a mulher sentir-se nova, acenando positivamente com a cabeça, e saindo pela conexão dos empregados. William, que estava espiando da porta, estava impressionado. Mal dera a ordem, e o menino já assimilara a ordem e começara a cumpri-la. Não podia se sair pior. Quando a mulher começava a sair, o moreno sentou-se na cama e deitou-se, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, e encarando o teto avermelhado.

- Quantos anos você tem, Mestre?

- Como?

O menino estava na porta do closet, com as mãos para trás, e com um sorriso muito grande. William coçava a cabeça um pouco e se levantava, encarando, com os olhos frios de sempre, o menor.

- É que eu preciso saber como vou te vestir, e sua idade iria me ajudar.

- Dezenove, e você, Mascote? – A voz saíra arrastada, demonstrando quase que nenhum interesse na vida de Samael.

- Eu tenho Quatorze, meu Senhor. Permite-me comentar algo? – O menino virava-se, encarando o closet, e já pensando nas roupas possíveis.

- Comente. – William reparava na silhueta do menor. Ele parece uma menina! Pensou o mestre, que logo voltava a se deitar com os braços atrás da cabeça novamente, pensando no que o garoto iria dizer.

- Você parece ter vinte e cinco... - O garoto entrava e pegava uma camisa social de mangas compridas, com pequenas listras verticais negras. Ele colocava a blusa na cama e voltava ao armário, encarando as roupas novamente.

- Por quê?

A voz do mestre saía seca e fria, e, até o momento em que Samael colocava a roupa ao seu lado, mantinha o olhar no teto. Ele sentava-se cansado e olhava novamente a silhueta do menino. Tinha que parar de fazer aquilo. Pegou a blusa e a abotoou com um cansaço inexplicável e então passava a olhar o menino correr novamente até o closet e voltar com uma calça negra e uma calça da mesma cor, as colocando na cama colossal, sem ao menos encará-lo.

- Suas roupas são todas sociais, em tons mortos. E seu corpo não parece ser de um jovem, apesar de não ser tão definido...

O mestre encarava-o, e então olhava a calça negra. Ele retirava a calça, enquanto Samael, escorado a porta já fechada do closet, colocava a delicada mão esquerda, tampando a visão do homem e corando um pouco. William acenava negativamente com a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que o menino fazia e vestia a roupa escolhida pelo menino.

- Antes de tomarmos o café, venha cá...

O moreno batia ao seu lado da cama, para que o menor se sentasse, o que fez imediatamente. O mais velho abria o criado-mudo ao lado da cama, também de salgueiro, e então pegava uma caixa negra. Ele virava ela e abria no seu colo, mostrando à Samael uma quantidade imensa de fitas, correntes e barbantes, todos prateados, assim como a coleira.

- Escolha a corrente da coleira.

Depois de certo tempo encarando todas as corrente, escolheu um barbante grosso, que aparentava ser feito de prata pura, apontando para ele. William jogava os cabelos do menor para trás sem nenhuma cerimônia, assustando Samael um pouco, e então prendia o barbante à coleira, segurando-o firmemente. Logo, os dois desciam, e se sentavam em uma mesa gigantesca de mogno, onde aparentava ser a Sala de Jantar daquela enorme mansão. William se sentou na cabeceira enquanto Samael se sentava à direita do moreno, que ainda segurava a coleira.

- Lembre-se. Sempre sentará a minha direita, em qualquer mesa.

Os criados serviram o café da manhã. Samael aparentava comer só frutas, enquanto o maior comia uma quantidade imensa de carboidratos, bacon, ovos e tudo que tinha direito.

* * *

_Leiam o segundo capítulo para a explicação da história. Tudo ficará mais claro._


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Logo após de terem acabado com o suntuoso café da manhã, eles se embrenharam nos labirintos formados pelos corredores daquela casa, sendo, a maioria das vezes, guiados por William. Chegaram a um Hall luxuosíssimo, todo talhado em madeira. Uma madeira escura e com um cheiro ótimo, além do fato de estar totalmente encerado e as grandes janelas, que, paralelamente da outra, iluminavam e abrilhantavam aquele local. Samael começou a sentir pena dos empregados, seria impossível fazer a limpeza do local naquele pouco tempo. Todavia, para ele não era. O grande portal de madeira era aberto, revelando um céu azul, extremamente limpo. Á direita, o bosque pessoal do menino, e á frente e a esquerda, uma imensa área com gramíneas e herbáceas, com um caminho circular que levava á um portão de ferro. William e Samael desceram as escadas á sua frente, sempre unidos pela coleira, e deram com um carro. Ao era exatamente um carro como imaginamos. Em vez de rodas, quatro grandes orbes azuis com anéis bronzeados giravam, dando uma sensação de levitação á ele. A carcaça metálica era retangular na frente, e arredondava a medida que o veículo se findava, e possuía uma cor negra. Um homem alto, como um armário abria a porta para os dois entrarem. Dentro, duas janelas redondas em cada lado, e um sofá em formato semicircular, aveludado e vermelho. Os dois se acomodavam, um de frente para o outro, ligados pelo cordão prateado.

O carro cruzava a cidade depois de alguns minutos naquela cidade silenciosa, que apenas teve algumas pequenas ordens como "Aperte a coleira" ou "Arrume seu cabelo", até o momento:

- Por que pintou seu cabelo de prata? – Uma voz rouca fez-se ouvir.

Samael, que até o momento olhava a cidade, muito diferente das nossas hoje em dia. Havia muitas torres com formatos abstratos, todos com um branco-amarelado, dando um completo sentimento de vazio. Ele olha William, que ainda olhava a cidade pela janela, sem ao menos encará-lo. Samael pegava a pequena trança que se estendia até seu peito e brincava com ela por entre os dedos brancos e esguios.

- Não os pintei, William. Eu nasci com eles assim, provavelmente fui feito para ser uma mascote. A aparência faz parte do meu dom...

- Qual seu dom, Mascote? – O mestre olhava os olhos azuis, que perdiam toda a compostura quando encontravam os olhos castanhos. Ridículo, pensou William. Samael olhou para os pés e perguntou:

- O Senhor não assistiu ao Show de Eliminação? Então quem me escolheu?– A voz fina ia sumindo, como se tivesse vergonha de perguntar isso.

- Não, você foi escolhido por um especialista contratado, vi apenas sua foto. Agora, mostre-me seu dom. – William começava a ficar intrigado, colocando os cotovelos nos joelhos e aproximando-se do mais novo, que soltava a fina trança. Samael estava muito envergonhado, em toda a história das Batalhas, todos os donos haviam escolhido as mascotes pessoalmente.

- Poderia abrir a janela, Senhor? – Sam olhava os pés, os balançado um pouco e colocando as mãos juntas. William, que ficou sem reação olhava a criança, que aparentava estar envergonhada por mostrar o dom á ele. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, o mais velho vira-se para trás e empurra a janela, ainda olhando o menino fixamente. Os olhos azuis agora se fixavam na janela, e os lábios finos se moviam, cochichando palavras, que em vão, William tentou ouvir, mesmo sabendo que Samael não falava com ele. Logo, dois pássaros brancos entravam, e pousavam no banco ao lado do menino, que apenas fechava a boca e olhava os pássaros se locomoverem.

- Então você fala com pássaros? – William disse, como um deboche. Como aquele especialista poderia ter escolhido ele? Tudo bem que ele havia o escolhido entre os demais por causa da foto que haviam sido enviadas a ele, mas como aquele menino chegou a final só falando com pássaros?

- Não, eu falo com todos os animais, Mestre. Se tivesse visto o Show de Eliminação, veria eu domando uma pantera negra. – A voz fina tornava-se um pouco mais confiante, como se intimidasse o maior.

- Quais eram os dons dos outros dois finalistas? – William ficou um pouco mais aliviado. Queria mesmo ter visto aquela criança brincando com a pantera. Quando notou o tom na voz do menor, tinha de intimidá-lo. Talvez o menino se sentisse mais desvalorizado com aquela pergunta.

- Um manipulava raios, enquanto o maior lia mentes. – Sam olhava novamente os pés. Tinha saído de seu lugar de mascote.

Quando William iria falar algo, o carro parou. Os dois saíam do carro, Samael primeiro, vendo uma grande Catedral, com uma placa escrita, em letras perfeitamente talhadas: "Museu Histórico das Batalhas". Os dois entraram, desta vez, Samael guiava William. Todos cumprimentavam o menino, que acenava rapidamente, mas mesmo assim, todos os conhecidos olhavam o maior e a coleira, então saíam andando assustados. Os dois entraram em uma grande sala, aparentando também ser feita de marfim. Esta por sua vez, tinha o formato de uma sala de cinema, exceto pelo palco, a ausência da tela, e a sala ser um semicírculo, com cadeiras grandes, forradas com seda branca.

- Mestre, é aqui em cima que eu trabalho, se quiser, sente-se na primeira fileira, só não sei se o cordão irá tão longe... – Realmente, Samael estava certo. Havia dez metros do palco até a primeira fileira. William, meio contrariado, soltou o cordão do pescoço branco do menino, meio marcado da coleira nova, e então sentava em uma cadeira na primeira fileira, no canto, guardando o cordão prateado e murmurando "Alargue a coleira, está lhe machucando...". Segundos depois a porta se abre, e uma multidão entra. As idades bem variadas, mas a maioria jovem, com uns dez anos de idade. Samael cumprimentava um garoto e uma garota que iam ali todo dia, pareciam ter a mesma idade dele. Após um tempo, onde todos se assentaram, a maioria sem notar William, Samael começava a falar totalmente confiante, surpreendendo um pouco a imagem indefesa que William tinha:

- Bem, provavelmente vocês vieram aqui para ver a apresentação que faço aqui, sobre a história das Batalhas Burguesas dos tempos de hoje, quem não estiver na sala certa, a porta está ali... – Ele apontava a porta, que agora estava fechada. A parede atrás do garoto se abria e mostrava uma tela que parecia um arco íris, e logo tomava formas e cores, de acordo com o quê Sam falava - Os humanos... Sempre em busca de conhecimento, tecnologia, desenvolvimento, e, principalmente, o prazer próprio, na maioria das vezes, ignorando o bem-estar do que está à sua volta. Inclusive o meio ambiente. Em resumo, são criaturas ambiciosas e preguiçosas, e, infelizmente, inteligentes e racionais. Toda esta minha tese nos leva ao ano de 2020. O ser humano já dominava a maioria dos ambientes terrestres, e com a descoberta de água em Marte, Colônias espaciais já estão sendo implantadas. Os computadores civis e militares agora estão ligados a um Centro de Memória Rígida, permitindo o computador de qualquer pessoa obter uma memória ilimitada, mas isso foi apenas uma das faces. Na verdade, o governo queria monitorar todos os movimentos da população e dos exércitos inimigos.

Os recursos ambientais já haviam quase se esgotado totalmente, e a Terra já gritava que não havia mais o que ser retirado, mas este grito foi abafado pelos governos, para que a população não entrasse em pânico. Qualquer descoberta relacionada a isto era rastreado no Centro de Memória Rígida e então sufocada pela Controle, uma organização que foi formada pela ONU, CIA, FBI e a Interpol na época do ocorrido, mais exatamente em 17 de Maio de 2020. A Controle era uma Organização regida pelo controle das coisas através da força. No mês de dezembro deste mesmo ano, os cientistas começaram a desenvolver um novo vírus, mas este não afetaria as pessoas e animais, ou até mesmo as plantas, e sim a Terra. O vírus, a certo calor, transformaria qualquer coisa ao seu redor em minérios raros, como: Ouro, Prata, Bauxita e às vezes algumas gemas. No dia 12 de Fevereiro do ano de 2021, o vírus foi lançado em Marte e na própria Terra. No dia seguinte ao lançamento em massa do vírus, os cientistas viram seu fracasso. O vírus atacava a Terra sim, mas atacava também os humanos, que, coincidentemente, possuíam as necessidades termais dos vírus. Como o metabolismo do vírus era incrivelmente rápido, as pessoas começavam a morrer, por ataques cardíacos, necroses, gangrenas e até cânceres. As colônias de Marte foram totalmente dizimadas, enquanto na Terra, o ser humano morria quase na mesma velocidade. Sobrou apenas um seleto grupo de pessoas, que possuíam problemas com a temperatura corporal. Grande parte do grupo passou a viver no Centro de Memória, pesquisando todos os dados do mundo, tentando criar um refúgio. No dia 28 de Fevereiro foi iniciada a criação da cúpula de Edhen. Essa cúpula abrangia todos Estados Unidos da América, e consistia em uma grande era Glacial, matando todos os vírus naquela área e então, reaquecendo-a, e mantendo uma cúpula fria ao redor do país. Felizmente, os robôs construíram a cúpula a tempo, e hoje, vivemos em Edhen.

- E quando as batalhas Burguesas começaram? – Perguntou a menina que Samael conhecia. Ela trabalhava ali, disfarçada, para tornar a apresentação mais real e participativa por parte dos telespectadores.

- No ano de 2345, as empresas eram sempre comandadas por um homem só, e como toda tecnologia mantida no Centro de Memória havia se espalhado, as empresas consistiam desse mesmo homem e vários computadores e robôs operários, criando uma grande taxa de desemprego e miséria. No dia 18 de Maio desse ano, a Câmara do Senado, maior autoridade aqui no Edhen, decretou que as empresas poderiam ser tomadas por um único jeito. As Batalhas Burguesas. Os cientistas haviam criado, com todo seu poder de mutação genética, criados humanos com dons especiais, para evitar guerras robóticas. Esses humanos seriam espalhados em Centros de Adoção em todo Edhen, onde, toda população poderia pegar um desses seres humanos, e usa-los como mascotes. Submissos, obedecem aos seus donos, e batalham com outras mascotes para defender ou atacar empresas alheias.

- Mas isso não é desumano? – Perguntou o menino ao lado da menina. Outro amigo de trabalho de Sam.

- Sim, é. Mas é muito melhor do que guerras, que devastariam a cúpula e mataria uma quantidade incrível de pessoas. Eu por exemplo, sou um Mascote. – Dizia Samael, exibindo o pescoço e continuando a falar – O mascote tem de usar essa coleira, e tem de obedecer todas as ordens do dono. Há alguns concursos daqui alguns meses para determinar o melhor Mascote do ano, em quesitos: Beleza, Obediência e Poder. O mascote ganhador ganha qualquer coisa possível.

O menino e a menina exaltaram-se, provavelmente não sabiam que ele havia sido adotado. Eles rapidamente levantaram as mãos, excitados, mas uma senhora, muito rica por sinal, indagou primeiro que eles:

- E onde está seu dono? Vocês não têm de estar sempre juntos? – A mulher falava com uma calma incrível, mas logo era interrompida pelo menino que era apoiado pela menina.

- E quem é ele?

Samael sorria, e então olhava o maior. Não estava mais lá. Ele procurou em todo canto, mas logo via que William estava atrás dele, com a mão em seu ombro, prendendo o cordão na coleira dele. Samael olhava para o rosto do mesmo, sorrindo ligeiramente e corando. William encarou-o com os olhos vazios e então falou a todos:

- Eu sou o Mestre dele. Meu nome é William Baker. – William diminuía a extensão da corrente, a enrolando a mão direita, que estava escondida nas costas do garoto. Logo a tela atrás dele se escondia, e todos saíam, menos o menino e a menina. Os dois chegavam perto e então olharam Samael. A menina indagava Samael, com uma voz baixa, mas encarando William, que retribuía o olhar friamente:

- É o William Baker da Baker Jewelry, Sam?

- Ele mesmo. Passei no Show de Eliminação ontem, Inara. – Samael sorria, mesmo tendo um pouco a corrente apertando-o um pouco, como um aviso para ele se despedir logo. A menina acenava com a mão levemente para William, com uma cara hesitante:

-Prazer, sou Inara Tomestone, sou filha de uma pequena indústria de roupas, e esse é o Awn.

A menina estava com um vestido rosa, que ia até os joelhos, e possuía uma fita branca que prendia os longos cabelos castanhos dela. Awn, pos sua vez, vestia uma camisa azul escura, com uma calça jeans clara, e usava uma coleira vermelha de couro, que o ligava a menina através de uma fita vermelha. William olhava a menina, com certo desprezo, mas não batalharia com ela. A indústria provavelmente era pequena demais, e não havia animais ali. Awn olhava a coleira prateada de Sam, e quebrava o longo silêncio imposto pelo mais velho ali:

- Isso é de prata? – Dizia, apontando a coleira dele.

Sam olhava William e então o olhava com um olhar curioso, o maior parava de olhar a menina e respondia secamente:

- Sim, a coleira é de prata, e essa camisa dele é feita de ouro trançado com ouro branco. O prêmio que dei a ele por ser meu Mascote. Agora temos que ir Samael.


End file.
